


You're a Werewolf, Duh.

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Stiles doesn't know about werewolves, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is still a genius, Wolf Derek, derek is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Stiles hung out with Derek as a Wolf, and the one time Derek tried to tell Stiles he was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Werewolf, Duh.

.1.

Derek and Stiles are best friends, not including Scott. Which Stiles has taken to mean 'you have permission to show up at my house whenever you want.' He then proceeds to show up, at Derek's house, whenever he wants.

Stiles walks over whenever he feels like it, and today, he feels like it. So he leaves to spend the afternoon at Derek's, playing Mario Kart, and eating junk food.

"Derek!" The boy yells as he wanders into the yard. Derek's wolf perks up, even as his human side curses himself. Stiles would show up while he's practicing his full shift. Luckily the Camero is in the garage so Stiles won't know he's home. Hopefully he'll leave when he see's the giant ass wolf running around the house.

' _Just head for the woods_.' He tries to encourage his wolf to leave before Stiles notices him.

 _'He smells nice though.'_ The wolf argues, and suddenly it's bounding up to Stiles. Probably looking terrifying, Derek can hope right?

"Hey Wolfy." Stiles says. "You're not gonna bite me, right?" He reaches a hand out toward Derek, who is big enough to come up to his chest. "No, you're just a huge sweetheart aren't you."

 _'play with Stiles_?' The wolf asks. Derek can't bring himself to deny him, the wolf hasn't had anyone to play with in ages, and his excitement is overwhelming, and maybe Derek likes the idea too.

 _'Gently, okay? Don't wanna hurt him._ ' He feels the wolf nod, not sure if its directed toward himself or Stiles.

"That's good, can I pet you?" Stiles asks settling onto the floor in front of him. Derek walks forward and licks his face. "Ew, Wolfy! Gross." He wipes at his cheek pretending to be disgusted.

' _Mate! My mate!_ ' The wolf yips happily and nuzzles against Stiles hand. The boy doesn't hesitate to pet him.

"You're such a handsome, and smart wolf." Stiles says, as he strokes the wolfs fur. "I came to see Derek, but I don't think he's home, so we can play if you'd like."

'On _ly Stiles would fail to question a random wolf. Hell, only Stiles would play with it.'_  Derek grumbles. Even as his wolf twirls around happily, butting it's head against Stiles legs to herd him into the yard.

 _'play, play, play, play, play._ ' The wolf chants, Derek smiles as they bounce around. He doesn't mind as much as he pretends to, the wolf knows that.

.2.

Derek isn't overly careful about shifting after that, because Stiles wasn't afraid of his wolf. So, he doesn't shift back when he hears Stiles drive up. Instead he allows the wolf to rush out to greet Stiles.

 _'My mate!'_ The wolf howls whenever the car can be heard in the driveway.

 _'I know_.' Derek says as the wolf bounds over to greet Stiles.'O _ur mate.'_

"Hey Wolfy!" Stiles calls out, moving toward him, and then his wolf watches as Stiles trips over his own feet, whimpering softly. Stiles crashes into the ground with more force than should be possible with someone so scrawny. The human pulls himself into a sitting position, and Derek's wolf bounds over to check if he's okay.

 _'Hurt?'_ The wolf whines, pawing at the ground impatiently.

'H _e'll be okay. Be gentle with him_.' Derek warns and the Wolf cautiously nuzzles Stiles cheek. Derek feels a warm happieness.

"Sorry, I'm kinda clumsy." Stiles says, scratching behind his ears. The wolf growls at him, pushing his nose into Stiles injured ankle, and Stiles laughs. "Understatement of the century, am I right Wolfy? Were you worried Wolfy?" Stiles teases nuzzling into his fur with a grin.

' _Ye_ _s!'_ Both Derek and the Wolf say, with an anxious nod.

"I'm sorry. Wanna play fetch?" Stiles offers with a small smile, only to have the wolf push him onto the ground and curl up against his side. "Or we could cuddle, cuddling's good." Derek and the wolf agree, cuddling is very good. Stiles hums softly, a satisfied noise.

' _Cuddling with mate.'_ The wolf sighs happily, Derek nods. 

.3.

Derek has let his wolf free in the woods for a run when he smells Stiles, and sad.

 _'Don't_ ' He says, knowing it's pointless. The wolf is already racing to follow the scent trail.

' _Why don't? Comfort mate now.'_ He finds Stiles sitting beside his mothers grave and whines. Derek grumbles at the wolf's failure to listen to him.

' _Mate didn't come to us.'_ Derek tries to reason. Trying to get the wolf to leave.

 _'Why mate sad?_ ' The wolf asks as it head butts against Stiles leg, trying to get his attention. Derek groans.

 _'He lost his family, like us_.' Derek explains. The wolf whines and licks at Stiles arm in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Hey buddy." Stiles whispers. "I can't play. Not today, okay?" His request is ignored as the wolf curls protectively around him.

 _'I will watch over mate._ ' It states, licking his cheek.

"Thank you." Stiles says, burying his face in the wolfs fur. The wolf let's him cry, and when Stiles stops it licks the tears from his cheeks.

.+1.

"Stiles!" He calls, rushing out to the car to greet his friend.

"Hey Derek, seen that wolf I told you about?" Stiles says, Derek fidgets, missing the laughter in his eyes.

"About that." Derek mumbles. "Stiles, I'm a- well it's kinda hard to explain, but I'm sorta-"

"Derek, did you know there haven't been wolves in California since 1924?" Stiles asks, cutting off his confession.

"Wha-?" Derek asks, confused.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Stiles winks, and walks past him into the house.

"You, what?!?" He squeaks spinning around to face him. His wolf is practically purring under his skin. 

' _Smart Mate.'_ The wolf purrs.

"You coming wolf boy? I got questions." Stiles asks, Derek trails behind him looking like a lost puppy, which he sort of is. "Okay, questions. Do you shift every full moon? Does your wolf hunt bunnies and shit? How'd you become a werewolf? Does your wolf like me? Do you like like me? Does the wolf give you any powers? Are you super strong? Is that why you're so buff?" He speed blurts, bouncing on his heels.

"Umm, most full moons, sometimes, I was born one, yes, yes, sorta, no. I work out a lot for these abs Stiles don't demean me." Derek teases.

"You said you like like me!" Stiles squeals. "I can't believe it!"

"Werewolf you believe, but not that I like you?" Derek asks. Stiles smirks at him.

"Maybe you'll have to convince me Derek. I mean the werewolf thing was obvious. You liking me, not so much." Stiles eyes dance with laughter.

"Stiles, I'm a lady, I don't put out on the first date!" Derek squeals, and they dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"Well madame. Will you go steady with me?" Stiles asks between bursts of laughter, offering Derek a small bow.

"Why of course sir." Derek says. They both can't stop another fit of laughter. Derek's wolf is howling in glee under his skin. 

' _Mine!'_ The wolf shouts.  _  
_

' _Ours.'_  Derek answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't seen Teen Wolf.


End file.
